Because I love You Too Much
by DeerLuhanDuizhang
Summary: Kai mencintai Luhan , tetapi Luhan mencintai Sehoon ,Demi Luhan, Kai akan melakukan apapun untuk cintanya , untuk kasih sayangnya , bahkan bila Luhan memintanya untuk mati ia dapat melakukanya. Tapi sampai kapan Kai akan bertahan demi Luhan?
1. First Thorn : A Sad Ave Maria

**Because I love you too much**

**Summary :** Kai mencintai Luhan , tetapi Luhan _mencintai _Sehoon ,Demi Luhan, Kai akan melakukan apapun untuk cintanya , untuk _kasih sayangnya_ , bahkan bila Luhan memintanya untuk mati ia dapat melakukanya. Tapi sampai kapan Kai akan bertahan demi Luhan?

_Yang aku inginkan hanyalah dicintai , disayangi , dan dapat melihatnya tersenyum bahagia seperti saat ia tersenyum dengan sehoon._

_Demi cintanya aku akan melakukan apapun…tidak demi dia mungkin segala hal yang mustahil akan kulakukan.._

_Hanya demi cintanya…_

_A/N : hallo readers , marsenolve atau deerlu disini!~ saya kembali dengan fict continued masingpun saya belum nyelsain fict yang laen lol XD kebeneran aja lagi pop out ide jadi langsung ngetik deh~ well..dari pada nggak ?~ XD btw untuk kali ini saya kembali dengan fict Angst~ dengan pairing KAILU/HunHan 8D~ terinspirasi dari lagu "Baby don't cry" Exo yang membuat mood saya seketika angsty ; - ; lol apa hubungan coba? but anyway ketabrak GD , hope u guys like it , and i'm gonna update HOW TO SEDUCE AN EXOTIC , and bubble tea cafe : luhan the listener in two days , so stay tune~_

* * *

**_~First Torn : A sad Ave Maria~_**

Alunan music biola _Ave Maria _dengan lembut terdengar dari sebuah ruangan putih yang ditinggali oleh laki-laki mungil berperawakan kecil itu , sembari tersenyum dan menyapa para tamu ia sesekali menggandeng kekasihnya yang baru melamarnya minggu kemarin , getir kebahagiaan menghiasi wajahnya yang kini bersinar penuh dengan kegembiraan.

Luhan terlihat begitu bahagia..

Begitu juga para tamu yang hadir

Tetapi tidak bagi Kai…

Laki-laki berkulit hitam manis itu hanya bisa terdiam dan mengigit bibirnya ketika ia melihat teman baiknya luhan mencium bibir sehoon dengan mesra . terbesit di pikiranya untuk segera keluar dan meninggalkan ruangan yang memuakan .

Tetapi kakinya serasa membeku dan menempel dilantai yang kini terlihat menjijikan baginya..

Bagi Kai , sang sahabat sejati luhan , kebahagiaan luhan sangat berarti baginya , lebih dari apapun , bahkan _hidupnya._

Persahabatan yang mereka jalin selama 10 tahun membuat Kai sadar bahwa ia tidak menggangap luhan sebagai sahabatnya lagi , tidak…ia adalah sosok yang lebih dari itu.

Sosok yang ia _cintai.._

Tetapi betapa hancurnya hati Kai ketika Luhan menghampirinya dan bercerita mengenai pria bernama sehoonyang menyatakan cinta padanya , dunia yang ia bangun selama 10 tahun itu serasa hancur. Getir ketidakpuasaan memenuhi hatinya yang sedikit demi sedikit terasa kosong oleh kehampaan dan kegelisahan.

Luhan sendiri tersenyum dengan bahagia..ya..sangat bahagia sampai kai tidak tahu berbuat apa..

Dan senyuman itulah yang membuat Kai memaksakan kedua otot pipinya untuk bergerak ..

Masingpun seberat apapun ia harus terlihat bahagia…

Setidaknya untuk orang yang ia cintai..

Dan dengan sangat pengecut kai harus menyadari..bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang sudah dibutakan oleh cinta.

* * *

"Kai~ Kai!" sahut luhan yang melambaikan tanganya , sehoon yang berada disisinya pun tersenyum kearah Kai sembari membisikan 'kemari' dan dengan sekejap kaki Kai pun berjalan secara otomatis , _demi diri-Nya yang kucintai…_pekiknya dalam hati sambil menghilangkan kerutan dikeningnya dan menggantinya dengan senyuman.

"Kai! Aku dan sehoon akan pergi berlibur ke Jeju !" teriak luhan yang antusias , kai yang melihat ini hanya tertawa kecil dan menganguk pelan , sejenak otaknya berpikir untuk memilih kata apa yang tepat diucapkan sebelum sisi lain dari dirinya tak kuat menahan rasa kekecewaan dan segera keluar dari tempat resepsi pertunangan sahabat baiknya.

"wah , itu terdengar menyenangkan , berapa lama kalian akan berada di jeju?" Tanya kai dengan nada yang disok-tertarikan , sehoon yang mendengar pertanyaanya segera tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak kekasihnya pelan

"kami akan tinggal untuk satu minggu disana. Sekitar 7 hari ." balasnya

"wah aku benar-benar iri " desih kai membuat nada bicaranya agak sedih , luhan yang mendengar ini segera memeluk kai , untuk beberapa saat , detak jantung kai serasa terhenti , seperti music ave maria yang kini terdengar lebih lambat di telinganya

"tenang saja~ masingpun aku pergi , aku akan selalu berada dihatimu seperti yang selalu kukatakan ketika masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar , kita akan selalu bersama , kita akan selalu menjadi kawan yang tak akan terpisahkan , karena aku bertunangan bukan berarti kita akan berpisah , kita akan selalu menjadi teman baik ! lagi pula aku yakin , uri handsome Kai akan mendapatkan pasanganya kelak!maka dari itu bersemangatlah!" sahut luhan yang kini memeluknya erat , sehoon yang melihatnya dari sisi yang berlawanan tertawa melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan tunanganya..

Dibalik semua pemandangan bahagia itu

Kai terdiam , matanya yang kini memerah tak kuat mengeluarkan air mata serasa membeku

Hatinya serasa dihancurkan..

Karena ia yakin..ia tidak akan menemukan pasangan untuk hidupnya seperti yang luhan bayangkan

Karena cinta pertama dan terakhirnya akan berakhir dan selesai saat luhan pulang dari jeju dan melaksanakan pernikahanya dengan sehoon…yang juga akan menjadi awal dari music _Ave Maria _dengan versinya…

Versi ironi yang meneriakan Kesedihan akan cinta..

_A sad Ave Maria…._


	2. Second Thorn : Crazy for U

_**Second Thorn : Because I'm crazy for you**_

_**Playlist song : Double A (AA) – Because I'm crazy**_

_**Hurt – 2NE1**_

* * *

'_Kai ~datanglah ke café xxx , aku dan sehoon sudah merencanakan kencan buta untuk mu~_

_Dan kami berdua tidak menerima kata 'tidak' ok?_

_Jadi datanglah , aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya , dia laki-laki yang baik :D_

_Luhan & sehoon_

_P.S.I : kami mencintaimu 3 Dari jeju xoxoxoxo_

Mata kai menjelajahi kertas ditangan kanannya itu .

Segalanya terlihat begitu jelas sekarang…

Luhan akan meninggalkannya

_Tidak…_

Luhan sudah _**muak**_denganya…

Apa ini cara sehoon untuk menyingkirnya dari luhan?

Atau memang benar bahwa Luhan sudah tidak mau bertemu denganya dan menjadikan hal ini sebagai alasan untuk membuatnya pergi dari hidup luhan

_Dengan __**menjodohkanya**__?_

Kepala kai serasa sakit ketika memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,sejenak ia melihat amplop surat dari luhan yang dikirimkan 1 hari setelah pesta pertunanganya berlangsung..

_Mereka __**di jeju**__…_geram kai dengan kecewa

_Dan ini adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan supaya aku menjauh dan __**lenyap**__ dari hidupnya…_getirnya lagi dalam hati sambil tak terasa meremas kertas surat itu hingga kecil.

_Tetapi jika memang itu yang ia inginkan.._

_Akan kulakukan..bahkan bila itu berarti aku harus melenyapkan diriku sendiri dari __**hadapanya…**_

* * *

Café yang penuh dengan semerbak wangi biji kopi itu dikerumuni para pengunjung yang sibuk dengan kopi pagi mereka , disisi lain pemuda berambut cepak ini dengan tak sabarnya menoleh selalu ke jam dinding , dengan tangan yang tak henti beradu dengan kulit jacket yang ia pakai , tak kuasa menahan rasa nervous yang dari menit ke menit membuatnya tak nyaman

_Dimana dia? Sehoon bilang dia akan datang sekitar jam 9…tetapi ini lebih dari 15 menit…_pekiknya kesal dan gelisah .

Tetapi kegelisahanya terasa buyar ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan , untuk sejenak jantungnya serasa hampir lepas dari dadanya , nafasnya kian terengah ketika ia berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi dan melihat orang yang mengangetkanya.

Dan tentu..

Betapa kagetnya Kyungsoo ketika ia melihat sesosok manusia _**sempurna**_ versinya menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Belum pernah melihat seseorang sesempurna mahluk didepanya

Mata hitam lekat yang menawan

Bibir sexy merah adam apple yang luscious

Dan kulit exotic yang membuatnya lebih terlihat attractive

Semuanya membuat tubuh kyungsoo serasa mendapatkan aliran electric shock (XD)

"Um…chogi..apa anda..um..Do Kyungsoo-sshi?" Tanya sang mahluk exotic didepanya dengan suara yang membuat kyungsoo semakin tertegun

"….."

"Um..hallo? …um kau disana?" bisik lagi sang exotism , kyungsoo yang sadar dari lamunanya segera berdiri dan tersipu malu

"a-a-ah nae…d-d-do kyungsoo imnida~" pekiknya dengan gugup sambil langsung membungkuk , laki-laki didepanya tertawa melihat tingkah kyungsoo , dan untuk beberapa saat ia seperti mendengar sebuah music yang beralun di telinganya saat mendengarka tawanya yang addictive

"ah tak perlu formal seperti itu kyungsso-sshi , Namaku Kim Jong in tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai jika kau mau.." sahutnya yang kini duduk dimeja yang sama dengan kyungsoo.

Wajah kyungsoo terlihat berbinar-binar dan bahagia ketika kai memperkenalkan dirinya

Tetapi disisi semua kegembiraan itu

Tangan tak henti mengenggam sebuah handphone

Dengan photo _**luhan dan kai**_ di wallpapernya….

"Kai-sshi , apa makanan favoritmu?" Tanya laki-laki ceria didepanya itu , kai pun mencoba untuk terlihat tertarik dan melakukan pose 'berpikir' untuk membuatnya terlihat nyata

"hmm…aku suka kimchi chigae , atau kimbap , apa kau bisa memasakan itu untukku Kyungsoo-sshi?"

"tentu! Aku benar-benar cinta memasak kau tahu saat aku kecil aku-"

_Luhan juga pintar memasak…_

"lalu adikku baekhyun tak henti memintaku untuk memasakan omurice-"

_Aku juga selalu meminta luhan untuk memasakan Beijing fried rice…._

" dan itu adalah momen yang paling bahagia dan membuatku tersenyum le-"

_Luhan juga akan tersenyum bahagia setiap kali ia melihat orang yang memakan makananya mengatakan masakanya enak…._

"um… Kai-sshi..um..apa kau mendengarku..?" Tanya kyungsoo yang kini membangunkan kai dari pikiranya

"AH! Ah.. nae..um ya.. aku rasa kau adalah sosok yang sangat keibuan kyungsoo-sshi , untuk sejenak kau mengingatkanku akan seseorang yang kukenal…" desih kai pelan , disisi lain kyungsoo terlihat senang mendengar pujian teman kencan butanya itu

"ah benarkah ? siapa dia?" Tanya kyungsoo yang mengantipasi jawaban kai

"dia….dia…..ibuku.." jawabnya _**bohong **_sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum , kyungsoo yang mendengar ini langsung tersenyum lebar , jika ia mengingatkanya dengan ibunya , berarti ada kemungkinan bahwa kencan buta yang ia lakukan hari ini berhasil dan tentu kyungsoo tak kan keberatan untuk bertemu Kai beberapa kali , karena hari ini hatinya telah dicuri oleh laki-laki manis didepanya ini

"Ah~ kau terlalu baik Kai-sshi " bisiknya , pipinya berubah merah merona sambil tersenyum malu

"ah tidak justru Kyungsoo-sshi lah yang terlalu baik " jawab kai , saat mereka sedang asyik berbincang tiba tiba handphone kai bordering

"ah..maaf kyungsoo-sshi bisakah aku mengangkat telepon ini?" Tanya kai dengan sopan , kyungsoo pun menganguk pelan sambil tersenyum

"halo?"

'_halo , apa ini dengan tuan kim jongin?'_

"iya , betul sekali ini dengan saya sendiri" Tanya nya lagi kepada line yang sedang menghubunginya

'_kami ingin memberitahukan bahwa teman anda Xi Luhan…dan tuan oh sehoon sedang dirawat di Jeju Healty care Hospital dikarenakan kecelakaan , tuan Xi Luhan sendiri sedang berada dalam keadaan coma . dikarenakan menurut dokumen asuransi keduanya tidak memiliki wali keluarga maka kami segera menghubungi anda sebagai terdekat. Bisakah anda pergi segera ke jeju dan mengisi beberapa administrasi untuk tuan Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehoon?' _

Saat mendengar sepatah kata kecelakaan dan nama luhan , mata kai segera terbelalak , setetes air mata membasahi pipi kirinya yang kini tak henti mengalir , kyungsoo yang melihat ini segera bertanya apa yang terjadi tetapi tak menghiraukanya dan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang hanya bisa melihat punggung kai yang semakin kecil dengan heran.

Dan dengan nafas terengah , kai segera masuk ke mobilnya

"beritahu aku alamat rumah sakitnya , sekarang!"


	3. Third Thorn : The Pain

**~Third Thorn : The Pain Won't ease down**

"Dokter! Dokter bagaimana dengan keadaanya!? Dia tidak apa-apa kan? Dia….dia….baik-baik saja kan?!" Tanya kai panic , yang melihat ini hanya bisa menatapnya iba

"Maafkan aku nak , tapi salah satu pasien bernama Oh Sehoon…tidak dapat kami selamatkan dan masingpun kami dapat menyelamatkan pasien Xi Luhan… ia..dalam keadaan comatose …" jelas sang dokter yang kini menepuk pundak kai pelan , merasa iba akan pria muda didepanya . kai sendiri disisi lain tiba-tiba merasa lemah , tubuhnya serasa ringan , pipinya serasa hangat oleh tetesan air matanya sendiri sampai pada akhirnya

_**Ia terjatuh pingsan….**_

* * *

_Kai…_

Siapa….kau?

_Kai…. Bangunlah…Bangunlah .._

Kubilang , siapa kau?!

_Bangunlah… dan jagalah Luhan…demi cintamu.._

_**Dan juga demi aku yang tak bisa menjaganya…**_

_**Kumohon..**_

_**Jagalah dia ….**_

_**Kai….**_

* * *

Kai segera bangun dari mimpinya

Keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya kini membuatnya semakin sadar dan ingat akan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya…

Nafasnya seketika terengah ketika ia menyadari bahwa suara dimimpinya adalah suara yang ia kenal dan akan selalu teringat…

Suara Itu…

Adalah suara Oh Sehoon.

Tunangan Luhan yang telah _**tiada….**_

* * *

"Ah kau sudah bangun , apa kau merasa baikan sekarang?" Tanya salah satu perawat bernama Victoria sambil tersenyum simpul , kai hanya bisa menganguk pelan sambil mencoba untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

" bilang kau terkena dehidrasi dan stress berlebihan , ia menyarankan mu untuk istirahat lebih lama, pasien Xi Luhan sendiri masih dalam keadaan coma , hanya saja kondisinya lebih stabil sekarang jadi kau boleh lega JongIn-Sshi" sahutnya , jong in yang mendengar ini menatap Victoria tajam

"bagaimana bisa aku tenang saat keadaan orang yang sangat berarti bagiku dalam keadaan seperti ini?!" Teriak Jong In frustasi yang membuat sang perawat terkaget-kaget

"Ma-maafkan aku..bukan maksudku…"

"…..keluar.."

"eh?"

"aku bilang keluar , kau hanya membuat perasaanku lebih kacau lagi Victoria-sshi , keluar sekarang sebelum aku melaporkanmu kebagian pelayanan utama dirumah sakit ini…!" bentaknya

Victoria yang ketakutan segera keluar perlahan dari ruangan dan meninggalkan JongIn sendirian..

_Dikegelisahanya…_

* * *

Waktu demi waktu pun berlalu , tak terasa 4 bulan telah berlalu seusai kecelakaan terjadi.

Ya…

Selama 4 bulan lamanya Luhan tak kunjung Bangun dari tidurnya , JongIn sendiri yang merasa bertanggung jawab menghabiskan 4 bulan hidupnya dirumah sakit

Untuk menjaga temanya , cintanya , dikala malam dan matahari selalu bergantian untuk mengganti hari demi hari.

Terkadang beberapa dokter maupun perawat memberikan tatapan kasihan ketika mereka melihat betapa kuatnya Jong In pada pendirianya untuk tetap selalu berada disisi pasien bernama luhan itu. Termasuk Victoria yang selalu Khawatir akan keadaan Jong In yang semakin hari terlihat semakin kecil dan sakit.

Jong In sendiri disisi lain tak dapat meninggalkan Luhan

_Ia tak boleh meninggalnya_

Apalagi setelah Sehoon meninggal

Bahkan JongIn harus rela untuk mencari pekerjaan baru dijeju demi menemani luhan , terkadang dalam waktu kerjanya jongin tak bisa melepaskan pikiranya dari luhan , tapi ia harus tetap bekerja..

Demi luhan…demi untuk membiayai biaya rumah sakitnya….

Karena Kai tahu Luhan tak mempunyai orang lain selain sehoon untuk menyongsong hidup.

Dan kini hanya Kai yang tersisa

Hanya Kai seorang…

Memikirkan ini membuat Kai berpikir apa yang akan Luhan lakukan bila ia tahu kekasihnya telah tiada?

Apakah ia akan berteriak? Menangis dengan keras? Memarahinya?

Atau mengakhiri hidupnya?

Tetapi yang jelas Kai tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi…

Masingpun pada akhirnya Luhan tak akan pernah mencintainya , kai akan terus selalu bersama Luhan

Menjaganya , membesarkanya layaknya keluarga , dan mencintainya layaknya pasangan hidup.

Karena kai terlalu mencintainya….

_**Terlalu mencintainya sampai-sampai ia membunuh perasaanya sendiri demi luhan…**_

* * *

Kai terduduk didepan ranjang Luhan sembari menatap wajahnya yang terlihat tertidur lelap , ia segera teringat akan kenangan bersama luhan ketika ia masih sehat dan belum bertemu dengan sehoon

"_KaiKai~ bangunnn! Kita harus segera pergi ke sekolaaaaahh , kau tak mau Leeteuk saem menghukum kita lagi bukan?"_

Luhan…

"_Kai~! Kai~! Aku mendapat A+! sudah kubilang padamu aku pasti bisa melakukanya dan ini semua berkat bimbingan Kai songsae~ uwaah , terimakasih , aku mencintaaaaaiiimuuu kaikai~"_

Luhan

"_kau tahu kai? Kau tak perlu takut ketika kau sendirian…karena apa? Karena aku akan selalu ada dihatimu , kau hanya perlu memejamkan matamu dan berharap aku ada disana , dan PYOONG! Kau akan dapat mendengar suaraku yang bergema dihatimu~"_

Ingatanya mengenai Luhan membuatnya terisak dalam tangisan , ia merindukan _senyuman_ nya , _Tawa_nya dan _Suaranya_. Ia ingin mendengar suara luhan lagi , tawanya lagi , ia ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan melihat luhan , tawa , senyum , gerak-geriknya…

Ia benar-benar sangat merindukanya…!

Tanganya dengan pelan menggenggam tangan mungil luhan dengan gemetar , dan dengan terisak kai pun tak kuat menahan tangisanya yang kini juga membasahi tangan teman baiknya yang hanya terbaring terdiam dalam keheningan

"_Bangunlah Luhan…Bangun…._

_**Sebelum aku kehilangan semuanya termasuk dirimu…"**_


	4. Fourth Thorn : Lying

_**Fourth Thorn : Lying For You**_

Satu tahun pun telah terlewatkan , dan Luhan masih belum sadarkan diri . kai yang seperti biasa akan terduduk disampingnya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan getir kesedihan sembari memegang tangan mungil bambi kecil itu

"Luhan…sampai kapan kau akan terbaring seperti itu? kapan kau akan mengakhiri semua penderitaanku ? apakah kau tahu seberepa banyak aku ingin melihatmu bangun saat ini?" bisiknya sambil mengisakan airmata

"aku rindu…! Aku rindu akan semuanya! Senyumu , tawamu , candamu , keluhanmu , bahkan tangis sedihmu! Aku ingin melihat itu semua luhan! Aku ingin melihat itu semua! ….hyeong kumohon bangunlah….bangunlah!"

Saat ia dalam tangisanya , jongin merasakan jari-jari kecil itu bergerak , sedikit demi sedikit wajah gelisah jongin berubah menjadi wajah panic ketika ia merasakan sebuah genggaman kuat mengunci tanganya

_Ia…ia bangun?!_

"suster! Suster! Victoria-sshi!" teriak kai dengan panic yang membuat wanita berambut panjang itu segera memasuki ruanganya dengan risuh

"ada apa jongin-sshi? Apakau merasa sakit? Haruskah aku membawa obat kemari?"

"tidak..bukan itu tapi….. dia…dia sadar!"

"apa?"

"apa kau tak mendengarku? Luhan ku telah sadar ! kumohon , cepat panggilkan dokter yoon kemari!" teriak jongin frustasi yang membuat Victoria sadar dan segera berlari keluar dari ruanganya, meninggalkan jongin ditengah kebahagiaanya dan kesedihanya…

Sekarang….

_Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan tentang sehoon….?_

* * *

"Luhan-sshi apa kau dapat mendengarku dengan baik..?" tanya sang dokter yang dijawab luhan dengan angukan pelan

"hmm baik kurasa kondisimu membaik sekarang …apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu?"

"aku….aku hanya mengingat… mobil kami…terguling sangat keras dan jatuh….jatuh dalam sekali…dan teriakan tunangan ku sehoon…setelah itu…aku tak dapat mengingat apapun lagi…" bisiknya dengan ekspresi cemas

"lalu dokter Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tunanganku?"

Sang dokterpun terdiam dan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya

"maafkan aku luhan-sshi tapi kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan-"

"dokter! Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya kai yang tiba-tiba masuk dan tersenyum ketika melihat luhan yang terlihat baik-baik saja , tapi kata-kata selanjutnya yang dicelotehkan sahabatnya itu membuat seluruh hatinya hancur seketika

"sehoon? Sehoon-ah! Kau disini? Syukurlah…syukurlah kau selamat…!"

* * *

"do-dokter…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" tanya jongin dengan nada gemetar , tak kuat dengan segala kenyataan pahit yang ia lihat

"aku tak menemukan apapun yang salah dengan pasien Xi Luhan…"

"Lalu kenapa?! Kenapa dia tak mengenalku?! Kenapa dia…Kenapa dia mengenalku sebagai Sehoon? All of people why it must be OH SEHOON?! Tell me…. Tolong..katakan…apa yang terjadi aku…aku sudah tak…-" teriaknya dengan tangisan , Victoria yang juga berada diruangan segera menenangkanya dan memberikanya air hangat

"maafkan aku tapi aku tak tahu apa yang salah denganya , bahkan saat kami melakukan pemeriksaan Scan kami masih tak dapat menemukan hal ganjil yang dapat membuatnya melupakanmu… bahkan dia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini sesegera mungkin jongin-sshi..hanya saja…"

"hanya saja apa dokter ? apa?!"

"hanya saja kami bisa memastikan bahwa hal yang menyebabkan hal ini adalah keadaan traumatic akan kejadian kecelekaan 1 tahun yang lalu yang membuat pasien Xi Luhan merasakan ketakutan yang berlebihan sehingga menimbulkan shock berat…."

"lalu…apa yang harus aku lakukan dokter….?"

"….mungkin untuk saat ini ada baiknya bila kau berpura-pura menjadi tuan oh sehoon dan menemaninya dalam rehabilitasi dipsikiater yang kukenal..aku akan berusaha untuk merekomendasikan psikiater terbaik untuk mu…"

And so… Kim Jong In pun merasa terbunuh seketika oleh ucapan dokter didepanya…

Hatinya terasa teriris…ketika ia menyadari bahwa luhan melupakanya….ia melupakanya untuk seseorang yang hanya ia kenal selama 2 tahun bernama Oh Sehoon..

Hatinya sakit , pedih , dan mati…

Tapi cintanya yang tak pernah mati untuk luhanlah yang membuatnya melupakan segala rasa sakit …

_Maafkan aku Luhan…maafkan aku…_

_Karena hari ini,..sahabatmu…sahabat sejatimu bernama Kim Jong In sudah tiada.._

_Kini aku akan hidup sebagai sehoon…Oh sehoonmu…_

_Dan ini semua untukmu.,_

_Bahkan bila semua kebohongan ini dapat membunuhku suatu saat nanti…_

_Aku tak akan menyesal.._

_Karena…itu demi untuk melindungimu.._

_Dari semua rasa sakit dan kesedihan…_

_Sekali lagi…maafkan aku …_

_Dan…_

_Maafkan aku…_

_Sehoon…_

"Dokter …. Aku akan melakukanya… aku…aku akan melakukan semua…!"

* * *

"Sehoonie~ sehoonie~ lihat aku membawa apa?" canda luhan yang kini menutup kedua mata kai dengan tangan kecilnya

"hmm biar kutebak..kue bulan?"

"hmm-hmm salah~"

"eh….baiklah…shortcake lagi?"

"bukan~ coba tebak lebih tepat…~"

"aish..aku tak tahu…beritahu aku jawabanya sekarang~!"

Luhan pun segera melepaskan kedua tanganya dan mendekatkan wajah kecilnya itu didepan kai

"aku membawa sekarung cinta sore hanya untukmu , belahan jiwaku…seorang~" pekiknya yang lalu tiba-tiba mencium bibir kai dan lari meninggalkanya menuju balcony dirumah baru mereka…

Ya..

Rumah baru mereka..

Sudah 7 bulan peristiwa yang mengangetkan itu terjadi dan kai telah memutuskan untuk melakukan segalanya demi luhan..membeli rumah baru di seoul , menjadi sehoon , mengubah identitasnya , dan memulai hidup baru dengan luhan…

Di Rumah itulah kai membuang segala hal mengenai dirinya. Dan mempelajari sehoon selayaknya mata pelajaran yang sangat penting..

Ia melakukan semuanya , sikap , personality , pekerjaan , bahkan identitas pun ia ganti hanya untuk menjadi oh sehoon yang sempurna…

Luhan sendiri disisi lain selalu didampingi kai kemanapun ia pergi… termasuk ketempat psikiater terkemuka dengan Joonmyeon yang mencoba berbagai cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan bambi kecil didepanya ini…

Masingpun mereka telah melakukan segala cara …hypnotize , terapi bawah alam sadar dan bahkan terapi relaksasi mereka masih belum dapat menyembuhkan luhan…

Kai atau Jongin pun merasa muak dengan segala hal ini..

Dulu ia merasa bahwa ia perlu menjaga luhan..ia perlu mencintainya…ia perlu melakukan segalanya untuknya…bahkan mati sekalipun akan ia lakukan..

Tapi kini..

Ia merasa muak..akan luhan dan dirinya sendiri..

Setiap kali luhan menatapnya ia akan menatapnya bahagia seolah-olah ia adalah sehoon..

Bukan kai..

Bukan jong in

Bukan sahabat karib luhan yang selama 10 tahun ia kenal

Tetapi oh sehoon..

Orang yang setengah mati ingin jongin teriakan didepan muka luhan bahwa ia sudah mati

Oh sehoon sudah mati!

Tetapi ia tak dapat melakukan itu..

Karena hatinya lemah…hatinya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan itu pada luhan…

Senyuman luhan yang membuat hatinya berada dalam dilemma..

Dan cintanya yang sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi suatu kebencian…

Kai sudah tak tahu sampai berapa lama ia akan bertahan demi luhan…

Karena sekarang semua cinta itu kian menggerogotinya ..

Dan membunuhnya hari demi hari…

"Sehoonie…kemarilah!" teriak luhan riang dari balcony yang membuat kaki jongin dengan otomatis mendekati mahluk kecil itu dan mendengkapnya

"ada apa..hmm?"

"sehoonie.."

"ya…?"

"aku mencintaimu….." bisik luhan pelan yang sekarang menyandarkan badanya di bahu kai , kai yang mencoba untuk bertingkah senormal mungkin berusaha tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan angukan pahit…

"tentu…aku juga mencintaimu…xiao luhan…"

_**masingpun pada akhrinya kata "aku mencintaimu" itu akan berubah menjadi "aku membencimu" suatu hari nanti….**_


End file.
